The Perks Of Being Eliana Ratliff
by ReNickyAndJeffySittingInATree
Summary: Sick of being ridiculed by your siblings girlfriend every day can really suck. And so can being in love with your best friend's brother. But what hurts the most is the fact that they may feel the same way. Rocana, Raura, Rikurt, Rydellington and Niff mentions. DISCOUNTINUED DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK. I'm really sorry I just didn't know where to go with this story. I hope you understand
1. Hugs and DLC's

**My little sister called Blair wrote an unfinished FanFiction between Rocky Lynch and Eliana (an OC) I love this pairing so thank you for letting me use the OC. :) WARNING: Kelly hate, Kim hate. Raura, Rydellington, Rikurt and Rocana. SET IN 2010 BUT ALL THE TWDG'S HAVE BEEN RELEASED! L xxx P.S I REALLY LOVE KELLY. JUST KELLY BASHING BECAUSE IT FITS THE STORY! Chapters named like Austin and Ally episodes. ;D**

* * *

Eliana was sick of this. Sick of Kelly and her pointless shit. She has no clue what Ellington saw in her. A plastic, selfish daddy's girl with boobs larger than her IQ. At first Kelly was just a girl that Ell would probably dump after about a month when realising what she was like but no, this went on for a year and she just got worse and particular day Kelly decided to visit them for breakfast and had began criticising how Eliana was holding her spoon. Not very mean to be honest but is was in fact the last straw.

Eliana was currently on her way towards the Lynch's house considering she had nowhere else to go because of Kelly. Luckily they only lived a block away so she didn't have to walk very far.

When Liana eventually arrived at their house she rang the bell and patiently waited for someone to answer. Soon after the bell had been rung she saw a figure walking towards the door. As the figure came closer she realised it was Rydel.

"Liana!" Rydel squealed pulling her into a hug. Rydel was still in her Hello Kitty onesie probably because she had just woken up.

"I'm really sorry if I woke you up" Eliana said. Rydel just shook her head.

"I got up early to start playing 400 days with Riker"

"You guys have it! My mom said I had to be nicer to Kelly if I wanted it"

"That's bullcrap! You are really nice to her considering everything she puts you through, you can come in and play it here if you want" Rydel offered stepping to one side of the door so that Eliana could get in.

"Thank you so much Delly! Your the best friend ever!" She smiled walking inside.

As she entered the lounge the lights were dimmed and Riker was sat on the couch in his PJ's still wearing glasses. The loading screen for 400 days was occupying the screen.

"Hey Liana" Rydel whispered to Eliana as she dumped her friends bag under the coat rack, "I can go and wake up Rocky if you want"

"Sure! I heard he really wants to play this" She lied. Well, he could really want to play it but she really just wanted to see him.

"Great!" Rydel ran off upstairs while Eliana went over to sit with Riker.

"Hey" Riker looked up from his iPad. From what Eliana saw he had searched 'Niff' on tumblr.

Riker had came out about two months ago and had a huge break down the week before he told everyone. Last week Riker had told Rydel and Liana that he had been in awe at Curt since he first met him. Eliana, being obsessed with Rikurt, Was extremely happy but also really sad for Riker considering he was married. To a girl.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" Riker hugged her. She was getting a lot of hugs today.

"Kelly"

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that whore"

"It's okay. I have you guys!" Riker smiled and quickly shoved his iPad under a cushion when Rocky came down from downstairs to hide the Niff.

"I don't understand why you forced me to get up at frickin' 6 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday!" Eliana heard Rocky complain.

"Because we have 400 days and Liana's here" Rydel replied nudging Rocky down the stairs.

"Wait what?" Rocky turned around to go back upstairs. "I need to shower"

"No you don't" Rydel grabbed his shoulders and turned him back around," Unless your trying to impress her!"

"What! No!" Rocky shouted causing Eliana to wonder what they were talking about. He walked into the main room and attempted to flatten his hair without anyone realising but Rydel did and she just rolled her eyes.

"Hi Rocky" Eliana said. Rocky walked over and hugged her. She melted into it and wrapped her arms around him. Riker smirked and Rydel raised her eyebrows. Rocky eventually pulled away.

"Why are you here?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"The stupid, pathetic, nazi whore, Kelly" Riker answer reaching forwards to grab the controller.

"Oh, Well you can play this with us now! We'll look after you" Rocky said stroking her arm. Rydel looked at Rocky questionably before sitting next to Riker.

"Titus told me there are six different protagonists so who's gonna' play?"

"We could team up" Rydel suggested. Everyone nodded.

" I'll go with Liana and you go with Riker" Rocky said.

"What!?" Riker complained.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Rydel asked.

"Eliana is the boss of this game!"

"It's not a contest just a matter of making the right choice and Rydel is awesome at doing the right thing so you guys may actually do better" Eliana laughed.

"True" Riker replied, "Let's play"

"Go with Russell first!" Rydel exclaimed excitably.

"Why? Do you suddenly have a thing for black guys?"

"No it just looks like it might be set in a school!"

After five more minisodes it was the end of the game and it was around 7 o'clock. Riker stood up and stretched. "That was quick"

"No shit Sherlock!" Rocky sarcastically said getting a hit on the arm from the brunette next to him. "Ow!"

"Respect your brother Rocky Mark Lynch!"

"Respect your FRIENDS Eliana Victoria Ratliff!" Rocky replied.

"How did I disrespect you?" She gasped.

"You hit me!"

"I patted you"

"They're doing it again" Riker whispered to Rydel.

"I know, Just like a married couple" Rydel whispered back.

"Who's like a married couple?" Rocky asked.

"You guys!" Rydel laughed. Rocky and Eliana both went red.

"How?"

"You always joke around with each other and have silly little arguments" Riker said.

"Most friends do"

"No way as much as you two"

* * *

**And so that ends here. Next chapter later with *insert drum roll here* Ross. Lana Blair Evans xxx**


	2. Pancakes and Rikurt

**Time for chapter two! Rikurt ;)**

* * *

"So, what do you guys wanna' eat?" Rydel asked making her way into the kitchen with Eliana. "We can have pancakes if you want, They are left over from yesterday but they still taste good"

"Then we will eat those" Riker responded turning of the Xbox and the tv.

Rocky started to adjust the cushions so that the couch looked presentable again but he stopped halfway.

"Riker you left your iPad under here" Rocky held up the black iPad. "Someone could have sat on it"

"Cool" He obviously wasn't really listening, his iPad was his happiness and joy. Rocky rolled his eyes and turned it on to find Riker's tumblr open. Before his eyes stood pictures and fanart of his brother and Curt.

"You like Curt then?" Rocky said.

"What?" So now he heard him.

"You like Curt, cause' you seem to have liked every picture here and you are logged in as 'NiffLover5Eva36'"

"Must be Eli"

"It's on your iPad"

"She may of used it"

"Dude she got here two hours ago and you were with her the whole time!"

"Fine! Maybe I like him. But if you tell anyone I will fucking kill you!" Riker whispered since Rydel and Eliana were walking back towards the main room. Rocky handed him his iPad back.

"Okay"

"I have five so Ross or Ryland will have to make their own" Rydel put the pancakes on the bricks around the fireplace. Eliana picked up a plate and sat back down on the couch, Rydel followed suit.

"Rocky knows" Riker announced sitting down in the same space as before.

"Knows what?" Rydel asked taking the first bite of her pancake.

"About Curt"

"Ohhh" Rydel and Eliana simultaneously said. Rocky turned away from the pancake plate to look at Riker.

"They know!"

"Yeah..."

"Why did you tell them and not me?" Rocky complained.

"Why do you care?" Riker asked cutting his pancake into strips.

"I don't" Rocky said sitting down in the last space on the sofa next to Rydel.

* * *

** Yes I am aware of how short this chapter was but I am very ill. I don't really think writing this today was a good idea but I had to upload. If I'm better another chapter tomorrow if not then Thursday. Alana xxx**


	3. Pranks and Problems

**I hope you enjoy, Alana xxx p.s for pictures of Eli visit my profile and follow the link. XD**

* * *

(Eliana's POV:)

Rydel laughed and looked over to me. I laughed too. Of course Rocky cared. He wants to know everything about Riker and his 'gayness'. Nothing wrong with that though. Unless he is gay, then I would probably jump of a bridge.

"Can you hear footsteps?" Riker asked pointing towards the ceiling. We all stopped eating and leant forward; sure enough there were footsteps darting about the hallway. And someone singing?

"My songs know what you did in the daa-rrrr-kkk! So light em up up up, light em up up up, I'm on FIII-RRR-EE!" The voice sung.

"Looks like Ross is awake," I causing everyone to laugh.

Ross started walking down the stairs and he was still singing. When he got about halfway down them Rocky ran over to the bottom of the stairs. I had no clue what he was doing until he hid behind a cardboard box that had a Yamaha e333 keyboard had arrived in.

When Ross had reached the bottom he ran his hand through his hair and started humming the song he had previously been singing. Rocky jumped out at just the right moment and he jumped out at Ross. Then Ross fell backwards knocking over a picture on the wall that had been taken of a beach hut when his dad was in photography school. Mark was going to kill Ross.

"Dude you are so dead!" Rocky laughed as Ross picked himself off the floor. He rubbed his head before realising what Rocky was talking about.

"You pushed me! When they find out you were being violent and it caused Dad's favourite photo to break, I think they'll kill you!" He yelled in reply.

"Hey! Be quiet, If they hear than we are both screwed"

"Guys calm down." I whispered walking over to the pair while Rydel and Riker tried not to laugh at the hilarity of the situation. Ross eyes widened but then he frowned at Rocky.

"See Rocky, I didn't even realise Eliana was here because of your shit!" Ross complained before turning to me and doing our handshake. "So what's the plan?"

"Leave the frame and picture were they are now and when they find it pretend you don't know what happened and it might of just fallen of its own accord"  
I suggested gesturing the broken frame on the ground.

"Great idea! Thanks Ells, your amazing!" Rocky said giving me a hug. It lasted no way as long as the last one.

Yes I hate lying to Stormie and Mark but Rocky means more to me. The last time Mark yelled at him I used all my will power to stop myself from hitting him across the face. I'm crazy.

"Morning guys!" Ross greeted Riker and Rydel when he walked into the main room taking the last pancake. So it looks like Ryland will have to make his own.

I was about back in the room currently containing the three blondes of the household, besides Stormie, when Rocky beckoned me over to the dining room. What's going on? Did I do something wrong?

"What's up?" I asked after he shut the door.


	4. Leaflets and Honey Boo Boo

**Rest in Peace Cory, We all love you and you kept us holding on. It's a shame we couldn't return the favour xxx**

* * *

"What's up?" I asked after he shut the door. He walked straight towards a cupboard at the back of the room and opened a draw at the back of the room and opened a draw without making eye contact.

He then walked back over with his hands behind his back. I raised an eyebrow and he spread what was in his hands across the dinning table. I walked closer towards him and looked at the table. Three leaflets stood before my eyes. They read 'Rockin Rapids', 'Country Music Festival' and 'Rocodile Zoo'.

"I'm sorry if this sounds bitchy, but why are you showing me leaflets for family adventure parks?" I asked looking up at Rocky who was staring at me. Odd.

"Because last time we went out on a family event I was complaining that the mall was boring so my dad got mad" Yes, I remember. I was thinking about it earlier. "Well my punishment was to pick the trip for this weekend." I nodded. I could remember the whole conversation now.

"That still doesn't explain why you're showing me these" I gestured to the leaflets on the table before me. He just smiled.

"I don't want to mess it up and you have an answer for everything because your so smart. I was wondering if you would help me pick?" He answered.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "I'm not 'so smart'. But yes I'll help" He grinned even more widely. Seriously do you not know your adorable? Crap, stop staring.

"Thanks. Which one looks best?" I turned to look back at the table.

"Well the music festival is for country music and your dad hates country so not that one. The zoo looks great but Rydel got a new bikini yesterday and she keeps going on about how much she wants to wear it so I'd choose the water park." I said picking up the leaflet and handing it to Rocky.

"Great! Your so helpful," He leant forwards and hugged me for the third time. I think I'm going to literally die if he does it again, I can't handle it. " I'll pay for your admission and anything you want" He added.

"You don't have too. I'm sure your parents will pay," I replied watching him put the leaflets back in the drawer.

"Okay, but if need anything, Come to me" He said walking over to the door. Yeah I need something, Is your love available by any chance?

He opened the door and held it there. "Ladies first" I was going to make a gender joke but I dropped it and walked through the door.

"Thanks" He smiled again, jeez please to dear god stop.

We walked back towards the room we were in before. They were now watching Here Comes Honey Boo Boo so they didn't notice we returned until we sat down.

"So your finally back" Riker smirked.

"Did you have fun?" Ross suggestively said wiggling his eyebrows, Getting hit on the arm by Rydel. "What was that for?"

"Leave Eliana and Rocky alone!" Oh my god Rydel, I love you so much. She just covered me. Rydel always does this and she doesn't even know I like him. Yes I know best friends should never keep secrets but its her brother. I'd be freaked out if she like my brother. Okay that's a lie I ship Rydellington so much!

I have to tell her. Not right now though, Ross would get way too suspicious.

So I waited until Honey Boo Boo had finished. This episode had them going to a water park. How ironic! It was really funny when Mama June got stuck in an inflatable life ring but I felt sorry for her. Everyone was staring. To have people stare at you is embarrassing but when your in a bathing suit it's so much worse.

Okay now was the time, it had just ended.

"Hey Rydel, Can I talk to you for a minute, I don't know what to wear tomorrow" I lied.

"Sure, follow me! I have the perfect outfit" She winked at me before grabbing my arm and leading me to her room.

* * *

**It's really hot in the UK and I need a cold shower. Another chapter ASAP! L xxx**


	5. Car Journey's and Secrets Revealed

**Sorry I was gone a while but it really got me about Cory last week. I'm so sorry but I hope you will understand :) Lana xxx**

* * *

"So I need to tell you-" She shushed me and pressed her ear against the door. What is she doing?

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Sorry just checking that my one of my stupid brothers weren't listening in" She apologised taking a seat on her bed and patting the space next to her. I sat myself down next to her and sighed. This was it. No backing out now.

"I think I like your brother" I whispered. She shut her eyes and smiled.

"I was going to ask which one but I know it's Rocky," she laughed. I relaxed, she didn't care but how did she already know?

"Is it really that obvious?" I sighed. She nodded several times. I groaned dropping my head back. Rydel put her right arm around me.

"Don't worry Eli no one else can tell. They only make fun of Rocky not you."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up into her eyes.

"They have no clue about what you feel but they make fun of Rocky for treating you like a billion dollars" She laughed. A small smile crept upon my face. He is really nice to me but that's just because we are really close friends.

"I'd glad you don't care" I said hugging her. We then both stood up and I adjusted my Rolling Stones T-Shirt.

"Of course I care! Rocana has always been my OTP!" Rydel exclaimed clapping her hands. Rocana? What's that? Oh, Rocky and Eliana. Our ship name.

"And I ship Rydellington!" I said afterwards. She went so red. Still smiling I walked towards her. "Come on, I can tell!"

Okay, maybe a little. But he's with Kelly at least you stand a chance." Rydel said. I was about to tell her that Kelly was worthless and she was so much better but Stormiecalled everyone into the main room.

We rushed quickly to the hallway and saw that Ryland had finally woken up but he still appeared to very tired.

"Right then, Rocky is going to announce where we are going today" Stormie stepped back so Rocky could stand in the middle of everyone.

"We're going watersliding baby!" He and Riker high-fived their brother while Rydel jumped up and down excitably. Even Mark was pleased. I guess I did good.

"Ellington should be here any minute with his swimming stuff and yours too Eli" Stormie said before leaving to go upstairs. Yes! No Kelly. This was gonna' be sweet!

"Are you okay Ryland? You look really tired" I said after Ryland yawned for the ninth time I first saw him this morning. He nodded sleepily. "I can make you some coffee if you want"

"No thanks, I'm good" He replied picking up his swimming bag and heading out towards the car.

My brother had got here about an hour ago and told everyone that I was hassling Kelly. At least they didn't believe him.

Once we were all in the car I opened my bag and put on my black raybans that me and Rydel he bought at Forever 21 last weekend at the shopping trip. I was sat between Rydel and Ell with Ryland, Ross and Rocky behind me. And obviously Stormie and Mark were in the front with Riker.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Stormie surveyed the car counting all seven of us. "Great! Let's get this party started!" The car was suddenly filled with silence.

"Awkward" Ross mumbled. The car started and Stormie turned on the stereo. 'Uptown Girl' started playing. Curt's version.

"I thought we should start this off with Riker's favourite song!" Mark smirked causing Riker to frown.

"This isn't my favourite song" Stormie shrugged.

"I don't know. Anything with Curt should be your first choice. You love him don't you?" Stormie hand jived along to the music. Ross, Ellington and Ryland all had their jaws open wide. Shit had just got serious.

"ROCKY!" Riker yelled spinning around on his seat to glare at his brother. I am generally scared for Rocky's life right now.

"I told them" I said without thinking, regretting it as soon as I saw Riker's expression change from murderous to disappointed in a matter of seconds.

"Oh Eli you don't have to cover for Rocky nobody told us!" Mark laughed.

"Wait what!?" Riker turned back to face his parents.

"I think it's pretty obvious" Stormie replied turning up the volume. Rocky tapped me on the shoulder. I faced him and smiled.

"Thanks" I nodded. When I had turned back around I realised that Ell was staring at me.

"Aww, Eli was covering for her boyfriend when he didn't even do anything" Why the fuck are brothers so fucking annoying?

"Shut up! Your just upset that you have to cover all the shit that Kelly does" Why did I say that?

"Eliana, Language!" Stormie sung smiling at me.

"Lay off mom, You don't know how much of a bitch Kelly is to everyone" Riker replied.

"Oh I think she knows but it's not good for Eli to swear in front of Ryland" Mark said.

"What the actual fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ryland asked.

"RYLAND LYNCH!" Stormie shouted.

"What! You let everyone else swear when I'm not around"

"Because your too young sweetie. Just wait one more year okay?"

"Fine" He rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat.

"Looks like someone's woken up!" Ross laughed getting pinched by his little brother. "Ow!"


	6. Pushing and Cuteness

**Sorry it's been awhile. I've had more doctors appointments :( But I'm back! Sorry it's so short. I have writers block and four stories to update. But more tomorrow! L xxx**

* * *

"We're here!" Stormie shouted raising her arms in the air.

Once we were all out of the van and checked into the park Stormie told us we could spilt up of we wanted as along as we stayed in groups at least the size of two and we had to met back at the sun lounger were Stormie would be lying. But being the family we were, we all decided to stick together.

Me and Rydel went into the girls changing room and got changed in separate cubicles. We're close but not that close.

"I heard you can go down the huge slide in a group of ten!" Rydel squealed once we were both changed. "So we can all go down it together"

We walked/ran back to her parents, dumped our stuff there and waited for the boys. Rydel was so excited to wear her new bikini that Rage had given her with her name in bright silver on the butt. She was practically jumping up and down, I was given one as well of course. As awesome as they were it did mean that everyone stared at your ass. Awkward as fuck!

After a few minutes the boys came into view and girls are supposed to take longer! Ross looked quite wet so someone must of pushed him in and judging by the massive grin on Riker's face I'm guessing it was him who pushed in Ross. And Rocky was- Rocky was flawless. I'm pretty sure I was staring because Rydel started waving her hand in front of my face.

"Eli! Liana! Ells!"

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind that you are practically in love with my brother but if anyone else finds out your life is over!" She whispered and I nodded in response to let her know I understood.

Ross came running over first. "RIKER PUSHED ME IN MOM!" We all laughed at him. Sometimes Ross acted just like a little kid. It was cute though, Not in that way! I mean as in little child or baby animal cute. Whereas Rokcy is- NO! Remember what Rydel said.

"Calm down Ross. He's just having fun and you should too! Dive or slide down the huge slide over there. You can do whatever you want as long as it's legal" Stormie laughed bringing me back to reality.

I felt something touch me shoulder. Turning to find out it was Rocky. Great!

"You and Rydel wanna' come and dive with us or stare into space?"

"No I think I'd rather state into space thanks" I joked.

"Okay" He started walking away. Godamn it was a joke. What maybe I should-


End file.
